


Morning Has Broken

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [15]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Simon gets used to life on board Serenity. “How can you even tell it’s morning?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Has Broken

Simon awakes with a start when something lands on his stomach. He flails his hands in the air and struggles unsuccessfully to sit up, gasping for breath.

River giggles. She’s not that heavy really, it’s just the shock of it. He manages to untangle his arms enough from the covers to reach out and tickle her, but River grabs his wrists and leans over him, her hair falling forward to frame her face and brush his own cheeks, her hair cutting the pair of them off from the rest of the world. 

He smiles up at her and mutters sleepily, “Not fair.” 

“Objects can’t judge,” says River, “and tickling is a distraction.”

The happiness slides of Simon’s face as he re-orientates himself, remembering where they are and what River is now, remembering that this isn’t just waking up on a lazy day off at home, and the worst thing is that he can see it reflected in River’s face as her glee fades in reaction to his fleeing smile.

She releases his wrists, sits up, and gets off of his bed.

“Morning has broken. Fast has to be broken too. Time to rise and try to shine.”

“I think we’re allowed a lie-in after a fun filled evening of almost being burnt to death at the stake.” Simon props himself up on his elbows and tries to smile at her again. “It’s alright, mèi mèi.”

“Belonging was claimed,” she informs him. “Said we were Crew and Crew are eating breakfast.”

“Fine.” Simon lets his head drop back down onto his pillow as River leaves. “How can you even tell it’s morning? We’re in space.”

River’s head leans around the edge of the door and she frowns at him.

“Wake up and smell the coffee.”


End file.
